


无授权渣翻 把最美味的献给你

by pollyatti6



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyatti6/pseuds/pollyatti6
Summary: 原作者写的简介：宗方先生的生日梗。差不多在舞台剧最后一场时开始写的，终于写完了……不过现在才刚到8月22日的884点50分，所以是赶上了！决定将贞操作为宗方先生的生日礼物献上的逆藏君轻敌了，觉得“我屁股不怎么有感觉，是不是先假装很舒服地叫床呢？”以这样的预想来面对和本命的初H的故事。不存在绝望的世界线的故事。这样轻飘飘的设定……





	无授权渣翻 把最美味的献给你

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者写的简介：宗方先生的生日梗。差不多在舞台剧最后一场时开始写的，终于写完了……不过现在才刚到8月22日的884点50分，所以是赶上了！  
决定将贞操作为宗方先生的生日礼物献上的逆藏君轻敌了，觉得“我屁股不怎么有感觉，是不是先假装很舒服地叫床呢？”以这样的预想来面对和本命的初H的故事。  
不存在绝望的世界线的故事。这样轻飘飘的设定……

“生日礼物的话，我想要‘你’。”

七月半，离宗方的生日还有一个月多一点的时候，考虑着他喜欢什么生日礼物的我，直接向他本人询问了他想要什么。虽然觉得这样太缺少意外性了，奈何我天生就不善于绕圈子。“生日礼物有什么想要的吗？”这样单刀直入地询问的时候，得到的回复就是上述说辞。

听到这样的回答时，我最初笑了出来。因为，这种措辞实在是太老套了。我完全的确信这是个玩笑。

但是，笑容迅速地退却了。我回答他‘感觉像是老套的玩笑的一种’，宗方的表情却是极为严肃认真的。“礼物是你”这样的话，我脑中闪过的‘也许有别的意思’的可能性也在看到那表情后立即排除了。即使是不善于体谅人的我被那样的目光注视，就算不愿意也能理解。

绝对不允许把这事当作玩笑的真挚的眼神。不过，并没有工作中和他说话时那样的组织中的干部的威压感。那紧追不舍的视线，并不是令对方按照自己的意志行动那样的支配者的眼神，只是单纯的拼命的眼神。

徐徐地伸出的手，盖在我的手背上。手心略微有点出汗，碰触的方式也有些笨拙。平常那样的宗方，意外地在紧张。这一点令我非常的惊讶。

——啊，这家伙，真的想和我做爱。

这么想着，心里的石头落下了，同时，热度从脸的中间迅速向外扩散。这份扩散的热量瞬时传到了肢体末端，发烫的耳朵产生了“叮——”的不快的耳鸣声。相互碰触的手渐渐接近宗方的体温。我的手也很快开始出汗了吗，没有确认的余裕，也不是该擦手的场合。

不回答些什么不行。这么想着，想要开口说话，干渴的喉咙只发出了“咔咻”的奇怪的声音。

“…………你想做哪边？”

把嘴里的唾液搜罗到一起咽下去，终于说出来的话难以形容的像是偏离了重点又或者没有。连我自己都觉得我太慌了。

那之后的沉默令人难以忍受。应该只有几秒钟的时间，却让人感觉异样的长。没有看向宗方的脸，我一动不动的只将视线落在重叠的两只手上。

仔细想想，我们两个男人也这么大年纪了。也有蠢蠢欲动、欲火难耐的时候。虽然自慰也能满足，但是有恋人的话，这种时候通常会跟恋人做吧。现在和宗方还没到那个阶段，不过已经交往了，迟早会有身体关系，这也是理所当然的。

老实说，不觉得讨厌。不过，无论如何都没有实感。

我在喜欢上宗方之前，异性恋或者同性恋，对这样的事没有什么意识。如今已经是同性恋了，不是想抱怨什么，但是很难让我去具体的想象。毕竟，让我上宗方、或者被宗方上、那样……

就在鲜明的情景快要浮现在脑海时，感到像是下定了决心一般，握住手的力量变强了。宗方的气息靠近了我，耳鸣的声音更加严重了。

“我想抱你。”

像是绝不让我漏听任何东西一样的反复确认一样，一字一音的清楚的说给我听。耳边的吐息让我感觉很痒的同时，也让我感觉好像听到了“咔嚓”的什么声音。那大概是，我的认知被改变的声音。

——我想要被这家伙抱。

讨厌或者不讨厌什么的，这已经无关紧要了。宗方是攻那边，我是受那边。明明不是有着怀孕功能的女人，却像是理所应当的这么认为。就如同，最初就决定好了的一样。

＊＊＊

离宗方的生日，还有一个月。既然决定把我的身体作为生日礼物送给他，把身体调整到马上就能用的状态是必要的。……总之，不把身体准备到可以立即插进来可不行。等到了‘开始做吧’的阶段时，“那个太大了，进不去的”说出这种梦话还能被原谅的只有柔弱的处女吧。不巧，从我嘴里说出这种装模作样的台词并不能让人觉得开心或是让人想要好好疼爱。我可是个连一点可爱的渣渣都没有的臭男人。

查询男同志做爱的方法什么的，只要想做就很容易。这种时候就会觉得，生在网络发达的时代实在是太好了。什么都不懂就直接正式开始那样当然不行，但是在旁人令人难以忍受的目光中从书店里买“面向那种性向”的书籍也是，或者去二丁目附近向前辈们讨教，这样的情况还容许我拒绝。（*新宿二丁目是有名的同志红灯区）

细致周到的讲解如何开发后面的网站，是令现在的我无比感激的存在，但是它们也把所谓的现实毫不掩饰地直接摆在我眼前。虽然已经预料到了，在本来只是排泄器官的地方将异物插入，这不是什么容易的事。

首先，最开始不得不做的是把直肠清洗干净。虽说是必要的过程，但这实在是个让人意志消沉的工作。在这个时间点上已经相当令人疲惫了。然而这之后才算是正式开始。

怕把被褥什么的弄脏，所有的工作都在浴室进行。洗净之后四肢着地趴在浴巾上，之后的步骤是要在已经清洗干净的后穴上涂好润滑剂。因为是肛门用的润滑剂，比普通的粘度更高的粘液充分的缠绕在手指上。触感跟孩童时期玩过的史莱姆玩具有点像。

稍微玩了一下手上的粘液，把它涂抹在放射线状的褶皱上。食指摁着中心的狭窄入口，那里意外的柔软。之前的清洗工作多少让这里放松了一点吧。越是犹豫越会没有干劲，于是趁着这股气势把指尖插了进去。

“……呜……咕……”

多亏了涂了足量的润滑剂，慢慢的插入的话，一根手指这种程度没有受到太多的抵抗。但那是肉体上的，精神上的抵抗感不要太多。嘴上自然的漏出呻吟似的声音。

自己用手指插自己的屁股什么的，我到底都干了什么，想起来就让人郁闷。脑海里隐隐约约的想象出自己现在的样子，太悲惨了，眼泪都快出来了。但是，这也是为了宗方。这样对自己说，平静的继续埋头工作。为了让里面适应异物，在看不到的状况下用手指前后抽插。虽然这么说，从基础上就跟女人的阴道有差距。不会分泌让抽插更顺畅的体液，就算说尽力适应也还是有限度的。

到底到什么程度能开始做下一步也很难判断，在自己觉得差不多的时候停下来，然后插入了第二根手指。还没充分适应，就算多少伤到一点也无所谓。反正已经习惯疼痛了，我有点自暴自弃的心情。虽然还没到完全自暴自弃的程度，但是我非得做这种难堪的事不可吗？

又加了些润滑剂，并拢的两根手指再次埋进肉里。虽然变粗了的部分感觉到比刚才夹得更紧了，但没有黏膜撕裂的感觉。不过压迫感显著增加了。

身体感受到从内侧被扩张的感觉，以及紧紧地被箍住的感觉。同时感觉到这两边，多少觉得有点奇妙。想到不好好扩张到深处不行，但身体却抗拒着，焦躁的想要将异物排出。抗拒着想要排泄的力量，强行插进去，这么做更加加深了痛苦。只是一瞬，像是呕吐感的不快感涌了上来，想吐。全身像是被淋浴淋湿一样，但是自己明白那是从额头开始渗出的烦人的汗水。

惊人的徒劳感，麻烦又耗时间，再附赠最糟糕的心情。如果不是为了宗方，绝对不做这种事，扩张工作中不知道这么想了多少回。

也听说过世界上也有想毫无目的地、自主的开发屁股的男人，完全无法理解。这种人恐怕是疯了。因为，这种事无论怎么弄也不会觉得舒服的吧！

听说男人也有能匹敌女人G点的性感带，有技巧的刺激那里的话，就能获得普通的撸管完全比不上的快感。然而，找到了像是那个的肿胀的地方，按压了、摩擦了，也没能有什么舒服的感觉。有种轻微的疼痛和麻痹感一样的奇怪感觉，我很怀疑能把这称作是快感吗。就算硬是把这个当做快感，被异物插入的不快感那边要强上好几倍。

确实，这里有感觉的家伙也是存在的，开发后就疯狂地沉迷于后面被插的快感，好奇的幸福的家伙。但是，恐怕我不是那样。开始前多少意识到会是这种结果了，这一连串的工作做完后，可以确信了。跟宗方做爱时，我肯定不会感觉舒服。

虽然这样，并不觉得害怕，我会按前几天的决心那样，为宗方的生日把贞操奉上。尽管是男人，但是有像女人那样被抱的觉悟，只有这一点是不会动摇的。

实际上的问题，既然是那家伙抱我，我会不会有感觉都没关系。不像女人的阴道那样会被外界因素影响，对男人来说只要是个能让鸡鸡插进去的洞，直接插进去来回挺腰的话，多少会有快感。好像世界上也有喜欢插家畜的变态存在，我虽然是这样的粗糙的男人，至少还是人类的外形，比山羊、牛之类的还能好点……我这么觉得。

宗方应该跟我一样也是童真，于是幸好没有可以比较的对象。即使不像期待中的那么舒服， “嘛，也就这么回事吧” 会这么认定吧。

要是宗方能觉得舒服的话，我就算没有快感也好。这么说，就如同我是个极为献身的、满溢着灭私奉公精神的人，太可笑了。我对那家伙驯服的撅起屁股，并不是基于什么值得称赞的想法。虽然也有为了宗方尽我所能的这样的愿望，但是还有别的重要的理由。

能维持身体关系的话，或多或少会有感情产生。要是运气好我的身体让他喜欢的话，这之后也能够定期的被索求的话就太幸运了。

对。我把我这身体献给他的动机，只是这样肮脏的企图而已。我知道这样很懦弱。张开大腿让男人舒服来挽留对方什么的，简直就像个没志气的女人一样，让人想吐。

要是被知道了我想过这种事，宗方会怎么想呢。将在拳击台上战斗的时候的我称作“比谁都要高洁的男人”的那家伙或许会幻灭吧。不想那样。可是，没有治愈他人的清脆声音、也没有抱起来很舒服的纤细身体的我被他所需要，这本身就是奇迹了。能控制住自己不对这奇迹紧追不舍，我还没有那么坚强。

“……差劲”

自己对自己的侮蔑无意识的从嘴边溜出，在浴室里回响。

恋情实现这件事就把运气耗光了。这样只能放弃了。都说女人恋爱会变漂亮，看来男人正相反。恋爱实现前也是，实现后也是，只会变得丑恶，真是，令人目不忍睹。

* * *

从那以后，我基本每天都进行屁股的扩张。最初连手指放进去都很紧，不认真练习的话，勃起的肉棒的程度是绝对插不进去的。一上来就直接做之类的，怎么想都太胡闹了。能规划好这样的事前准备的时间真是太好了。

于是，今天是八月二十二日，宗方的生日终于到了。这一个月左右的时间里，我试着让屁股能有快感，结果没能做到，这也在预料之中。不过我达成了暂时的目标：能吃进去模仿平均尺寸的男性器的假阳具，在和宗方做爱这上面，现在我的身体并没有什么准备不充分的了。之后就只剩下冷静的迎来正式开始了。

为了庆祝生日，我邀请宗方来我家。也想过请他去哪里吃顿好的，但是考虑到“那之后”的事情的话，外出不是个好主意。不想为了把身体准备好而让宗方等着，也不想在什么都准备好了的状态在外面走。

这种时候招待对方心意满满的亲手做的料理就是常规做法了，不过我做不来那种和特别的纪念日相称的料理。单身生活好几年了，自己做饭能做出些还凑合的东西，但是漂亮的派对菜单跟把营养摄取放在第一位的男人的料理，我在这两者上经验相差太多了。把预先买回来的料理和那家伙喜欢的酒之类的像那么回事的摆好的话，比外行人做出来的看起来更像样子。

“像这样只有两个人庆祝，仔细想想还是第一次。”

前所未有的兴致高昂的宗方，一边喝着香槟一边说。摇动着细长的香槟杯，琥珀色的液体下细小的气泡无声地破裂。这时，回想起了某个圣诞夜。

那是长期滞留在海外的宗方，隔了好久暂时回国时的事。因为有跟学园有关的事情要做而回国，难得的身在国内，私人的时间却少的可怜，即使如此，宗方似乎非常期待能够接触我和雪染两个亲友的时间。经常由于容姿过于端丽让人认为是个冷酷的人，和外表正相反，对亲近的人意外的爱撒娇，也是那家伙的风格。

想起来，并排坐在沙发上、用香槟干杯的情景跟那时极为相似。不过，也有决定性的不同点。虽然从学生时代开始就好多次一起庆祝生日以及季节性的活动，那种时候一直是我和宗方和雪染“三人”。但是，现在正如宗方所言“只有两个人”。

“一直都能吃到雪染亲手制作的精致的料理，今年的生日只有外带，很可惜吧？”

我自虐的开玩笑道，宗方耸了耸肩。

“你为了我准备的料理，当然不可惜。雪染的料理能在周末品尝到就好。”

每年都是三人一起庆祝宗方的生日，但是今年雪染事先说了“二十二日有些事情，好像不能去庆祝了。不过，那一份会在周末充分的庆祝一番的，好好期待吧！”不知道她说的是真的呢，还是因为注意到这是我们作为恋人迎来的第一个纪念日才这么做。

雪染学生时代起就对宗方有着思慕之情，我和宗方交往的结果就是她的失恋。不难想象她胸中有着相当复杂的感情。然而，就算那样也不表现出苦恼，继续着朋友关系的那家伙，不会允许我打听多余的事情吧。我自己也觉得自己太自私，她作为我少有的能够信赖的人之一，我能为那家伙做的就是做她一生的朋友。

“而且，也不是只有外带吧？”

说着，宗方开始把筷子伸向了玉子烧。虽说是派对料理，跟一般油腻的东西比较多正相反，我是按照宗方的嗜好，以不怎么油腻的菜品为中心挑选的。其中，平平无奇只有黄色一色的玉子烧不是什么值得一提引人注目的存在。悄悄地和其他的料理混在一起摆上来，不觉得宗方会对它特别注意，我被这突然袭击吓了一跳。

买回来的料理没有就那么用一次性餐具盛着，而是换成自己的盘子摆上来的。因为想至少减少点偷工减料感，也就是无意义的垂死挣扎，但另外的理由还有一个。

“只有这个是你亲手做的吧？”

“……为什么会知道啊。”

虽然姑且是疑问句，但是基本是确信的语气，变得不好意思的我转向一边。

能做出比餐厅的成品还美味的东西，我对自己的做饭技术的自我评价还没高到那个地步。那么为什么，只有玉子烧，也就是宗方最喜欢的料理，是我自己做的呢？单纯只是我自己的自尊心而已。招待恋人的料理中，就算只有一道也好，是自己做的，这样的自我满足。不过，拿出品质算不上多好的食物，“这可是我亲手做的！”一脸得意地说出这种话，很遗憾，我不巧没有这样的胆量。所以，要藏一棵树，就要藏在森林中，要藏一道料理，就要藏在料理中。装作什么都不知道的样子跟其他菜品混在一起，怀着让他在不知道的情况下吃下去就好了这样的企图。

……虽然这么说，为什么这么简单就被看透了，这个男人！

在我视线范围的边界处捕捉到把我的沉默认定为肯定，愉快的嘴角上扬的宗方。我向后靠向沙发，对他摆出一副傲慢的样子。看着宗方优雅的使用筷子将玉子烧送到嘴边，我装出一副不感兴趣的态度。

“嗯，好吃。”

听到这句话，本能的松了一口气。

“是按照我喜欢的味道调整的吧。”

对我露出的清爽的笑容让我的脸颊渐渐热起来。不论是什么事被宗方夸奖都让我开心。不过，跟开心的心情相反，因为不好意思而说出不坦率的话是我的坏习惯。

“没什么。玉子烧一般就这个味道吧。”

“有所谓的家庭的味道吧。至少，不是你自己喜欢的口味。”

所有的一切都被宗方说中了，连苦笑都笑不出来。确实今天做的玉子烧不是合我口味的那种。

在我老家说到玉子烧的话，在里面加大量的砂糖做成甜味的是理所当然的，而且因为我是甜党，所以从小就喜欢吃这种的。学生时代，热心的给我们做便当的雪染问我：“逆藏君，玉子烧喜欢甜的还是咸的？”的时候，稍微感受到了文化冲击。当时觉得玉子烧当然是甜的。

但是宗方和我相反，好像是在只有不甜的玉子烧的家庭里长大。我想既然是庆祝宗方生日的料理，那么应该配合那家伙的喜好，明明跟平常自己吃的相比调味不同，可是好像那个也彻底地被看透了。

“……我喜欢甜的玉子烧这种事，你居然记得。”

“你才是。而且，我应该没说过喜欢的料理是玉子烧，你居然知道呢。”

“那个、嘛……”

超高校级的家政妇做出来的料理确实可口，雪染做的便当宗方总是吃得津津有味。尤其在吃玉子烧的时候表情特别柔和，所以自然的察觉到了那个大概是喜欢的料理。这么琐碎的部分都能注意到，果然……。

“你吃甜食时，只有一点点，皱着的眉放松了一些之类的，不错过这种微不足道的变化，我从前就总是看着你。是因为我有那么的喜欢你，就是这么回事吧。”

“……”

我也在想着同一件事，说出来就太不好意思了，于是只是保持沉默，低下头，不让他看到我染上红色的脸。于是宗方轻柔的抱住我的肩膀。

“那时候我没意识到为什么我的目光一直追逐着你。不过，现在只是对一直都没有意识到的迟钝的自己感到吃惊。”

用从容悠闲的节奏说出的语气，从鼓膜开始沁入的温柔低沉的声音，像是能不容分辩的束缚住听众的心的美妙声音，从以前开始就一直最喜欢了。这种声音和在学生们面前演讲的严肃的声音不同，包含着对友人的亲爱之情。不过这比起在教室的一角常常听到的声音更加甜蜜，一定是因为包含着和那时不同种类的感情吧。

啊啊，果然我，喜欢这家伙。

仔细的思考着这些事，抬起头，对方看向这边的眼神十分灼热。

“……冰箱里还有预备好的蛋糕。”

“之后再吃吧？”

“嗯……”

点头的同时，双唇被他掠夺。伸出的舌尖润湿了上下唇，微微张开，柔软的舌肉闯进了我的口中。粗糙的表面和舌头的侧面相互摩擦，仅仅这样就让人感到脊椎一阵战栗。我上颚很敏感也已经被他知道了，于是故意让人发痒的舔着那里。并且像是联动一般的指尖沿着脊骨描摹，让人难以忍耐。接连吮吸着分泌的唾液，濡湿的声音更加挑逗。

对身体连接的行为没有经验的我们，相应的接吻的次数也不多。但是，宗方却过分的擅长接吻。积累次数的同时吻技显著提升，拜他所赐，这边每次都不行了。临别时互相亲吻后，每次都在起反应之前，为了让自己平静下来不得不冲进洗手间来解决。虽然那样，我也没有想象过和宗方做的情景，一定是“思考那种事是不能允许的”有这样的深层心理吧。宗方这个男人太过美好了，对这家伙进行猥琐的妄想的自己是罪孽深重的，就算什么具体的事都不想象，专心的自慰，结束之后也被难以形容的自我厌恶所折磨。

“逆藏……“

我用视界模糊难以对好焦点的眼睛看向宗方。平常女人一样的白净肌肤微微染上红色，异常的艳丽。明明像没有血液流动的人偶一样端整的容姿，困扰的皱眉时却无可救药的透出性感的氛围。被他的魅力所蛊惑，我下意识的“呜”的屏住呼吸。

将一个又一个极为优雅的部分精确而完美的组合而成的脸，并不粗壮，但给人的印象却并不女气。纯粹的“男”的美感，当他展现出这种雄性的表情时，更加鲜明。

“去床上吧，难得的‘第一次’，想好好的抱你。”

听到他湿润的声音，我无言的点头。比起挤在沙发上，在床上不管做什么都容易得多。同时也有像宗方说的，想要充分的品尝第一次结合的喜悦的因素。虽然也觉得珍视“初体验”这种想法像女人一样，但因为是宗方提出的，所以不觉得羞耻。

于是站起来，拉着宗方的手走向卧室。在从客厅移动到卧室的没多长的距离中也被宗方索吻。没有不回应他的理由，放任被欲望操纵的舌头和他相互缠绕。这样的连续的接吻还是第一次，明明比宗方喝的少，却像是喝得烂醉时一样，脑筋模糊眩晕。最后半是被宗方抱过去的，在背部感觉到倒在床垫上的冲击感之前，都没有意识到已经进了卧室。只有一点点恢复神智的我，慌慌张张的开始脱衣服，因为我想不能麻烦宗方。

“行了。我来。”

脱掉衬衫，解开皮带扣，在感觉到羞耻之前把裤子脱下扔到一边的时候，宗方温和的制止了我。

“你这么积极我很欢迎，不过也给我留些脱掉你的衣服的乐趣。”

意味深长的笑着，一边落下安抚的亲吻。艳丽的微笑，让我像傻瓜一样张着嘴，看得入迷。这家伙的脸真危险，再一次这么想。不仅仅是漂亮，算是达到了费洛蒙的级别了吧，拥有不分男女的诱惑所有人的危险的魅力。让我不甘心的，只是完全迷恋宗方的我，在他的魅力面前溃不成军。

“嗯……！”

宗方的舌头舔上了我的后颈，我不自觉地瞪大眼睛。被他沿着血管舔舐时，背部涌上了和寒颤相似的颤动。如果那里被牙齿刺进去的话，动脉被咬开会怎样，脑中浮现了这样的不吉的想象。然而无法理解的是，在恐怖之上涌出了更多的兴奋。要是这家伙真的要吃我的话，被他杀掉的瞬间，我所感觉到的毫无疑问的会是“着迷”吧。

不过宗方对我的欲望不是食欲而是性欲。现在正在潜入我内裤里的手是比什么都明确的证明。在无比近的距离上听到他像是在强行抑制激烈冲动的呼吸声。

——宗方正在抱我。

至今最为鲜明的令我理解了这个事实。一瞬间大脑一片空白，突然恐慌了起来。

毫不遮掩情欲、色情的在我身上游走的手掌玩弄着阴毛。还有一点就要到性器的地方，我意识到我的脑袋像是被撑破了一样的精神亢奋，已经受不了了。

“那样的，已经可以了……快点做吧……！”

听到我几乎是喊出来的话，宗方瞪圆了眼睛，停下了动作。略微僵硬了一下后，忽然表情变得轻快了，眉梢下垂的笑着说“真没情趣啊”。

“情趣什么的无所谓吧……”

明明已经下定决心要在真正开始做之前保持平静，结果还是做不到。虽然跟着宗方按部就班的做会轻松一些，但是一旦恢复了理智就羞耻的不行。虽然大概只要干过一发之后理性也会蒸发掉，但是让我现在来“好好的品味”已经不可能了。

我想要宗方直接插进来痛快地干我，把男人的尊严、无聊的自尊什么的全部都彻底地践踏得乱七八糟。把现在的这个我完全地破坏一次。那样的话，我一定能成为“宗方的女人”。

“直接插进来吧……已经准备好了。”

忍着羞耻，用小到快听不见的声音对他说。宗方睁大了眼睛。“想要你”被这么请求后的一个月间，我觉得我已经做好了心理准备。我只要让他随便摆弄就好，但是看到他有些动摇的脸，心里就觉得有点空。

“已经弄得可以立即插进来了。你试试看。”

努力用像是没什么大不了的语气说着，一边把床边准备好的润滑液递给他，要是在这里声音发抖的话就太逊了。宗方像是受到了挑逗，眯起一只眼睛，有点粗暴地剥掉了我的内裤，在腰下塞了个枕头，调整到合适的角度。

亲吻和爱抚已经让我的那里兴奋到半勃起状态。半抬着头的肉棒以及为了接受宗方的插入而扩张好的后穴被暴露在宗方面前，实在不好意思到极点。我咬紧牙关忍耐着羞耻感。但是越是意识涣散，越是注意到宗方的视线，意识到“被他看着”。猛地震了一下的瞬间，感觉到好像有粘稠的液体从后面滴下，希望是我的错觉。

“……可以摸吗？”

“别一个个的问我啊……”

我破罐破摔的凶他。

不对，不能凶他吧。哪有为了庆祝他的生日把身体奉上，却摆出这么一副态度的人。像是说服了自己般的点点头，我深吸一口气，然后重新说道。

“为了方便被你抱而准备好的身体，你想怎么享受都行。”

试着微笑着说出来，但是那个笑容变得相当僵硬。不过对本来就不擅长微笑的我来说，已经很不错了。

宗方咕噜地咽了口唾沫，手摸上了我的大腿内侧。一口气的把我的身体向上折起，变成像是翻过来的青蛙一样的姿势。这种状态下，我已经逃不掉了。

单手打开润滑剂的瓶子，一些粘液滴在我的敏感部位上。冰凉的感觉让我的身体几乎打了个寒颤。我无意识的像是要逃避般的握紧了床单。

在触摸中心的窄缝之前，宗方来回抚摸着我的臀部，是在等着润滑剂被体温温热吗？肌肤被按揉摩擦的感觉让我慌张的汗毛直竖。“咕”的从喉咙漏出了不成人声的声音，到底有什么有意思的，越来越热情的摸着我的臀部。又不像女人那么柔软，只一个劲的用他大大的手掌尽情地揉捏着满是肌肉的臀肉。

摸男人的屁股有意思吗？接下来要做的行为也是，不怎么觉得有意思。跟把手指插进女人那里不同，后穴不会自己出水，也不会有让人性奋的娇声的喘息声。

突然想到这里。就算我嗓音粗大，做的时候也打算多少发出些喘息声。因为我没法用后面感觉到快感，所以也不可能自动的从嘴里漏出喘息。但是如果做爱的对象没反应的话，男人会萎掉的吧。不只是萎掉的问题，恐怕也会伤害到宗方的自尊。虽然有些难为情，但是像妓女那样假装有快感可能会比较好。

可是，该怎么发出喘息声比较好？没看过几部AV，也无从参考。用男人的声音复制女人的喘息声，只能变得恶心。查询男同志做爱的方法时也不小心瞥见了GV，要是当时也仔细看了就好了。

“手指，要插进去了……”

已经充分润滑了自己的手指的宗方说。保持着辛苦的姿势，从自己分开的大腿间偷看到，宗方裤子的前面涨的很厉害。好像对现在的状态感到兴奋。为了不让那个萎掉，我必须小心我的反应。

用眼神告诉他我知道了，宗方湿滑的手指触摸到了我的后穴。等待着之后的压迫感，身体变得僵硬了起来，于是深呼吸着，让自己放松。

没关系的，屁股已经不知道被手指插过多少次了，只是宗方的手指代替了自己的而已。身体已经记住了怎么忍耐那种痛苦，只要注意别发出太大的呻吟声同时适当的夹杂着装出舒服的样子就行了。

我这么想着，但是在下一瞬间等来的冲击令我不由自主的叫了出来。

“哈啊……？”

“抱歉。”

由于下面已经准备好了，我的后穴好像比宗方想象的还要更容易接受异物。用慢得过分的速度一点点推进，本来宗方应该是这么打算的，但手指进入的却比他预计的更深，于是他立即道歉。

“疼吗？”

“……呃……啊……？”

对担心的看向我的脸的宗方，本想立即回答他“没关系，别在意“，但是我一时间突然说不出话来。

——刚才的，是什么？

手指擦过我腹部的里面的时候，感觉到有种只差一点就会转为疼痛的绝妙的强力的电流向小腹部位流动。并不是预想中的那种疼痛。然而，我却因为下体身体内侧一带突然有种麻痹感，于是反射性的叫出声来。

我不明白自己的身体到底发生了什么，但是不能让宗方觉得不安。用我稍微找回了点思考能力的脑袋思考也只想到了这些，于是我缓缓地摇头。

“一点都不疼。只是有点吓到了而已。”

我并没有因为担心他而说谎，这纯粹是我的真心话。

“行了，继续吧。”

对我说的话，宗方虽然略微有些踌躇的样子，但结果还是继续进行刚刚的动作。前面涨成那个样子了，其实已经到了想把前戏都扔掉直接插进去的紧急状态了吧。不过以这家伙的性格是做不出来那种事的。我自己能让宗方兴奋到这种程度，这个事实实在让我相当高兴。这么不可思议的事情发生在我身上，让我不想打断他的行动。  
“！”

插进去差不多一半的食指在里面粘滑的活动着。于是，那种感觉再次袭来。指腹摩擦着内部黏膜，酥酥麻麻的又好像有些痒的谜之麻痹感在身体内侧涌动。手指在内侧蠕动间，微弱的电流源源不绝地继续向着脊骨流动，本应该老实待着却觉得难以忍受。已经做好了将身体交给眼前这个男人的觉悟了，却像是逃避这样的行为一样的左右摇着头。

不，不是的。被宗方摸的话，不管哪里我都不讨厌……

“啊啊……嗯……哈啊……宗、方……”

“……怎么了？”

被叫了名字，宗方迟了一拍才回应。他下意识的看向这边，我看到他愈加锐利的眼神，不由得吸了一口气。

“啊……我……被你摸……并不讨厌、所以……”

被奇怪的麻痹感折磨着的同时拼命的组织语言。宗方睁开眯着的眼睛，原本赤裸裸的燃烧着的欲火像是被平熄了一样，眼睛描绘出弧度，嘴角显露出了窃笑。

“我知道你不讨厌……因为、你的声音……”

“声、音……？…啊……！”

在我体内的手指又动了。不知不觉间已经插到根部的食指沿着筒状的黏膜描摹转动。直肠里能感觉到刺激的部分不是均一分布的，也有些地方特别敏感。因为有这一个月以来触摸自己的经验，所以知道了这些。但是宗方的指尖掠过那些地方时瞬间闪过的感觉却是完全陌生的。

“嗯啊……！？”

内壁中有个和其他部分触感不同，被称作男人的G点的地方。要是一下子按下去的话，难以名状的麻痒感会爆发性的增幅。身体的中心像是被闪电贯穿，全身的感觉都被麻痹了。

“啊、啊……啊……嗯啊……！”

在我注意到时，半抬头的我的那里已经完全勃起了，兴奋到发疼的跳动着，连前液都不断的冒出。向后翘成弓形，从顶端流出的透明液体滴落到腹部，遵从重力向着胸部往下滴。眼前这副无比下流的光景让我混乱了。

“怎、呢……啊、啊、啊嗯、啊啊啊……”

疑问的声音被自己的喘息所覆盖。像是发现了让我反应特别大的那一点，宗方执着的玩弄着那里。这样的话，已经忍不到正常的把话说完了。

已经插入了两根手指的内部，虽然进入的异物增加了一倍，内壁没有特别紧绷，看得出来还有余裕。这也是当然的，因为有扩张到跟阴茎差不多粗细的经验。知道了这些，最初试探一样的爱抚也变得大胆起来。一贯的节奏变成像活塞运动那样，让人更加难以忍耐。断续的摩擦到弱点部分，如果一直这样让这种不知道什么时候才能结束的奇怪的疼痛感连绵不断的侵蚀体内的话，我恐怕会疯掉。已经，什么都搞不明白了。

“声音很棒……”

单手就让我失去理智的宗方自言自语道。被他像是陶醉入迷的声音称赞，我更加混乱了。

我没有用屁股获得快感的素质，不过，为了让对方不觉得无聊，要至少准备一个“感觉到快感”的演技。开始做之前，我是这么想的。然而，现在怎么会这样了。从我嘴唇间连绵不绝的叫声并不是我特意发出的。本应该不会有感觉的地方被爱抚时，能取悦抱着这个身体的男人的声音无意识的从自己这里漏出来。

“啊啊、啊嗯……！”

“胸部也有感觉呢。真可爱……”

“嗯……啊、啊嗯、啊、啊……”

宗方的右手继续折磨我的臀部，空着的左手抓住了我的胸。像在揉女人的乳房一样的被他揉弄胸肌，头发散乱的我慌乱的喘息着。不断发出的高音，让人难以相信是我叫出来的。

得到了“可爱”这种意外的评价，已经没有抗议的余裕了，但也不可能接受。在心里不知道多少次不断的喊着“不应该是这样的”、“用屁股获得快感是不可能的”。然而我的身体背叛了我的意识，向宗方展示出甜腻得让人听起来难以忍耐的声音和被疼爱得苦闷发狂的姿态。坚持说“我没感觉”，已经不可能了。

“你有感觉的地方，我已经好好记住了。”

“咿、啊啊啊……！”

亲吻在耳边“啾”地落下的同时，敏感到一塌糊涂的胸前的突起被他的指尖揉捏着，头向后仰起。理解了之前那句话的含义，皮肤强烈的躁动起来。包含着满满色气的甜蜜耳语宣告着“这之后所期待的行为中，会充分的疼爱那里的”。

“嗯啊啊……！哈啊……啊、啊啊……”

玩弄着里面的手指被抽出来时，体内像是裂开了一个空隙似的感觉到了失落感。虽然是在宗方眼前，后穴却淫乱地颤动着。

宗方的手暂时离开我的下半身，去脱下自己的衣服。脱掉衬衣，解开皮带，咯锵咯锵的声音显出焦躁的心情。

跟我穿的差不多的样子的内裤，从那里面显露出的逸物，果然一刻也不能拖延的紧张的、勇猛的耸立着。跟赤黑色的我的那里不同，大体上跟肤色一致，越接近顶端越向着朱红色渐变。算上单纯是朋友的时期，我们已经认识了很久了，也互相看到过对方的裸体，不过这种程度的目不转睛地鉴赏还是第一次。已经知道了他的比平均值要大，但是预料之外的巨根让我感到不安。虽然粗细就那样，但是值得特别提出的是那个长度。大概比我的还长。如果全部贯穿尽根没入的话，怕不是要到肚脐。这样想着，下腹阵阵的跳痛着。

宗方拿出避孕套，在自身的阳具上戴好。我也准备了安全套，但是，从顶端到根部全都紧绷的缠绕住的安全套跟我印象中的那个东西不同。好像宗方也自带了安全套来的。……为了抱我。

戴好后，再次拿过润滑剂的瓶子，倒在戴着那一层薄膜的自己身上。为了均匀的涂满每处，倒出来后一只手握住竿部，像自慰一样前后撸动。这个男人味十足的行为让我感到头晕目眩。想要把目光转移到别处，于是这次视线又被具有男性魅力的体格所吸引。

宗方的上半身坚实强壮，是因为在练剑道吧。胸膛被坚固的肌肉覆盖着，胸膛的厚度恰好能将裁剪得非常好的西服穿得很漂亮。继续向下，腹肌和阴影都清晰的浮现出来，让人感觉到那上面连一点无用的脂肪都没有。体毛也跟皮肤一样色素淡薄所以比较难分辨出，从肚脐下面一些的地方开始长着普通疏密程度的阴毛。整齐的长着银色直毛的下腹部浮现出凹凸的血管，看见这些，我偷偷的咽口水。怎么说呢，有种异样的色情感。

“就像你说的，应该能立即接受我的东西了。”

当这句低语进到我耳朵里时，被恋人的肉体美魅惑住的我立刻清醒过来。宗方握住湿漉漉的阳具，将先端顶在我的后穴处。

“啊……啊唔……！”

透过涂满润滑剂而油光水滑的套子，可以看到深粉色的龟头，它的铃口附近滑溜溜的蹭着后穴的边缘。微微颤动着、贪婪的开闭着的后穴舔舐着龟头，像是在说“好想快点把肉棒吃进去”。但是就这么被贯穿，对现在的我来说太恐怖了。

“啊、不……等、下……”

我用力的摇头，拼命的制止正要顶腰插进来的宗方。

从来不知道屁股会变得那么敏感。只是手指就那么不得了了，被肉棒插了的话我到底会变成什么样？

一副眼角噙着泪水的可怜的样子，同时拼命的按着宗方的肩膀把他推开。但是宗方好像不怎么在意我这种态度。也难怪，刚刚才说了“可以立即插进来了”的大话，才刚说过不久，我现在的态度却正相反。

“等一下是什么意思？”

宗方急躁的停了手，看向我，表情僵硬。

“我，果然还……现在稍微……”

“跟刚才说可的不一样。”

宗方俯视着犹豫不决的我，眉头越皱越紧。从他将凌乱的前发粗率的向后撩的样子能看出他十分焦躁，不过做着这样的动作也像是模特摆的姿势那么帅气。

“可以立即插进去，不是你说的吗。”

宗方的声音异常的缺乏平静，眼神发直，从瞳孔开始失去了理性。我知道在这种时候说些不争气的话确实让人烦躁。在我退缩的时候，被宗方捉住下巴吻了过来。嘴唇大概被咬破了，带着畏惧感的粗暴的吻，不安、恐怖、快感，各种感情相互交织，混杂在一起变得一塌糊涂，泪水不由得溢出眼眶。

“抱歉，已经一秒也等不了了。”

拇指擦着自己嘴角沾着的不知道是我的还是他自己的口水，单方面的放话。神秘的紫色眼睛目光炯炯，白净美丽的脸泛着红晕的男人，野兽般的喘息着把我按倒回床上。

“今晚你是我的礼物对吧？已经收下了的礼物，就不会再还回去。”

“咿……啊……！”

仰卧着的身体被一下子折成“く”型，像翻跟头一样的姿势。在比头还高的位置上的屁股被双手拇指左右拨开，蜷起的粘膜接触到外界的冷空气。寒气窜上来让我起了鸡皮疙瘩，比那更早的是，像烧热的铁桩一样的灼热坚硬的东西顶在那里。

“要插了……”

“别、等……啊、嗯、啊啊啊啊啊……！”

嗞卟嗞卟嗞卟的，猥亵得不行的声音从鼓膜的内侧响起。已经分不清那是实际响起的声音还是我的错觉。总之，异常猛烈的冲击，让人怀疑五感是否能正常工作。如今再次确信，满足于能吃进平均大小的假阳具的程度是错误的。似乎要进入到比假阳具所到达的深得多的地方，看不到入侵的终点。好像在插到底之前都不打算停下来，即使哭着叫着，粗长的肉棒还是毫不留情的侵犯着我。在我飞翔的意识中，自己的体内一个劲的颤抖着，有种像是变成了无底的沼泽的错觉。即使一动不动的忍耐，腹中萦绕的疼痛也渐渐累积，不断地逼迫精神和肉体习惯这样的刺激。感觉到那种疼痛在途中像是炸裂了好几回，每次我的全身都像离水的鱼一样激烈的弹起。

“全都进去了……”

“呜……啊……”

宗方像是要把我碾碎一样的和我的身体重叠，在皮肤紧贴着皮肤的距离对我耳语时，我才刚知道逸物的全长已经被我接受了。耳鸣响的厉害，视界中一片模糊的白色，什么都看不清，心脏也激烈的响着。

“……只是插入就高潮了呢。”

“……啊……？”

从满是汗水的紧贴着的皮肤上拉开些距离，宗方开心地低声自语着。在他视线的尽头，我的腹部，有少量的白色的东西粘在上面。虽然还坚硬的勃起着，但是自先端黏乎乎地滴下白浊的鸡鸡是我高潮了的决定性的证据。

“骗人……的吧……”

“哪里骗人了。说明你就是敏感到这种地步了吧。”

宗方哧哧地笑，我在这难以置信的光景前失去了言语。不管再怎么说，仅仅插入就射了不是什么普通的事。按照事先调查的情报，屁股那边不是最初就能变得舒服的地方，在充分开发后才能变成性感带，本来应该是这样。然而，第一次就变成这样，绝对不正常。

“你里面感觉真好……”

宗方像是在仔细品味一样闭着眼睛，呼出灼热的叹息。雄性的脉动隔着薄膜依然传到身体里，一跳一跳地激打着直肠黏膜。和我自己的那个东西有着不同的节奏的脉搏，让我真实地感觉到了自己以外的存在进入了体内。

——宗方在我的里面。我现在，和宗方融为一体了。

想到这里的瞬间，里面自行的缩紧。更加真实地感觉到男根的形状，把那个和快乐直接连结起来。我的身体反向弓起，喘息着。

“啊啊啊……”

“咕……！哈……要动了……”

“不、等一下……！”

强壮的手臂抱着大腿，被打开的双腿被精瘦的腰阻挡着，想合拢是不可能的。

“刚才先挑衅的是你吧？”

“不是、刚才那……啊、啊啊嗯啊！”

完全不打算听我的辩解，宗方开始了律动。还完全没准备好，不如说刚刚高潮后最为敏感兴奋的身体被激烈的摇动着。兴奋的那个东西像锐利的凶器一样猛戳着，一口气地贯穿了我。从入口的狭窄处笔直的到最深的更窄的部分被彻底的翻搅，让我惊叫出声。因为冠状沟比较高，能过分鲜明地感受到龟头附近的凹凸感。插进来的时候冠状沟变细的部分卡着前列腺，就那么不客气地彻底地捻揉的话，感觉舒服到不行。要抽出去的时候肉壁像是紧追不舍的缠住，摩擦变得更强了也非常舒服。

“啊、啊、啊啊……哈、啊……啊啊啊……♡”

唾液从我半张着的嘴里不停的流出，像白痴一样的表情享受着初次感受的快乐。明明是第一次却过分的有感觉，在宗方面前暴露出糟糕的高潮脸，已经是没办法在意那些的状态了。

宗方是我最喜欢的人，和最喜欢的宗方做爱是最好最舒服的，这是理所当然的。为什么这么简单的道理直到真正开始之前都没能注意到呢？不过，那种事无所谓了。无意义的高傲和羞耻心也和理性一起全部融化殆尽。

想要被宗方操。像作为女人、雌性被爱。卑贱的欲望彻底的支配了大脑。老实地顺从自己的欲望的话，之后就只剩下感觉好舒服这一件事了。

我已经完全“堕落”了。

“逆藏……舒服吗？……”

“嗯、嗯嗯♡好、棒、肉棒好舒服♡”

身体被摇晃的同时头纵向的上下点着，这么做的话，像是对我坦率的回答给予奖励一般的折磨疼爱着我有感觉的地方。强力地利用腰部玩弄之前记住的性感带，屁股和鸡鸡都无差别的沉浸在快乐之中。

“啊咿♡ 啊啊呋呜……要、射了……已经要、射、射了……啊~~~~ ♡”

肉棒内侧一带有种像是憋尿时的麻痹感，意识到快要达到极限了。带着鼻音撒娇地说着要射了，被捅到最里面，激烈的刺激让身体反仰过去。那一瞬间眼前闪过白光，身体并不冷牙齿却咔嚓咔嚓地打着寒颤。直肠像是在吞咽一样地蠕动，拼命地吮吸舔舐着肉棒。

“……哈、啊啊……♡ 嗯……欸、啊啊啊！？”

在我闭着眼沉浸在绝顶的余韵的瞬间，宗方毫不停歇地继续着抽插。旁若无人地搅动着紧缩疼痛的里面，强行榨取着暴力的快乐。

“中、宗方……我、我才刚、刚射了……！”

“我还没到。”

“啊啊啊啊♡这、样、要变成、白痴了♡ 脑子要变成鸡鸡了♡”

宗方每次都戳进最深处剜搅，一次又一次的侵犯着最紧最狭窄的地方。不停地呲噗呲噗被抽插着，渐渐意识到那里也变得舒服起来，开始迷上了充满活力的肉棒反复将内脏推上去的压迫感。

“不行、不行了♡ 啊、啊、啊、又要、射了♡”

“啊啊……一起……！”

“嗯哦♡ 哦哦、啊啊啊啊♡”

“咕、唔……”

像是殴打一样的气势，腰狠狠的撞击着，龟头被吞入到最深处。我叫出污浊的声音，又一次用屁股高潮了。宗方紧紧抱住我痉挛的身体，和屁股紧贴的腰不停地微微地颤动着。

高潮过后的一小段时间，宗方和我都停下没有动。全身被舒适的倦怠感包围着，感觉要是动起来的话就太浪费了。像野兽一样的呼吸声泄漏出来，同时保持着私处没有比这再深的咬合的姿势回味着双方的体温。

“啊……哈啊……哈啊……啊……宗、方……”

“嗯……”

“啊……♡”

被我叫了名字，宗方懒洋洋的抬起头轻咬着我的耳垂。性交的快感的余韵快要消失的现在，仅仅是这样也相当的舒服。差点就要高潮了。

“宗方也射出来了吗？”

“嗯！……”

“嗯啊……♡”

宗方吸着耳垂，发出啾的一声后，缓缓地起身。里面滑溜溜地拔出的感觉让我起了鸡皮疙瘩。比起全盛状态稍微萎了一些的仍然残留着半勃程度的硬度的肉棒，从肉轮中拔出时，猛地抖了一下，抬起了头。透明的安全套内侧有白色的污迹，不是很能看清楚阳具。为了不让里面的东西漏出来，从边缘开始挤着把安全套取下来。

“在你里面射了这么多。”

把它打了个结，宗方调笑着给我看用完的安全套。看着精液满满的在里面摇晃的那个，刚刚还被狠狠地侵犯了的腹部苦闷地开始疼痛。感觉到喉咙极度的干渴，咽下一口唾沫，舌头舔上嘴唇。

那么多的，在肚子里射精了。要是不用安全套、无套的做的话，那个全部都在我的里面……

下流的妄想瞬时在脑内循环。无套地激烈地抽插，直到配种受精会是怎样的感觉呢。一定非常热、黏黏糊糊的、“被奸淫”的感觉过分的强烈吧。

目光转向脱掉了安全套的肉棒。看见沾满白浊的雄伟的那东西，嘴里接连不断地涌出唾液。已经知道雌性的快乐的身体中，“想要那个”的欲望反复地横冲直撞。

我摇摇晃晃地起身，蹲到宗方双脚之间。宗方稍微有点吃惊，不过没有对我的行动询问什么。趁着这个机会，我两手捧起肉棒，鼻尖向着濡湿的龟头靠过去。用鼻子深深吸气，湿热的雄性的气味充满了鼻腔。

“真是下流的表情呐……”

宗方抚摸着我的头发一边低声地说。是不是下流的表情我是不清楚，不过放荡的表情我倒是有自觉。只要嗅着刚射出来的新鲜的精液就燃起了欲望，自然地垂下眼帘。被用像是喝醉了一样融化了的半睁着的眼睛看着，宗方绽放出艳丽的微笑，抚摸着我的下巴。

“能给我舔吗？”

这个要求我求之不得，没有任何异议地对眼前的东西猛扑上去。占领了盘着腿的宗方的股间，像是狗吃着饵食一样的姿势把肉棒含在嘴里。

张大嘴让龟头把嘴塞满，尝到腥苦的味道。明明不可能是什么美味的东西，却感觉像是融化大脑的甘露一样。

舌头是比手指还要敏感的器官。用舌头黏乎乎地描摹那里的形状的话，龟头滑溜溜的感触和血管浮出有弹力的部分的硬度都能如实的感觉到。和手腕、脚之类其他地方的皮肤有着决定性的不同，舌头的感触更加直接。“我正舔着宗方的性器”这样的意识让我无止境地兴奋着。随之而来的还有“果然想要无套的这个”这种感觉更加强烈。

舔完了先端沾着的汁液，舌头沿着里筋到达了下面。想要把这一大根阴茎一点不漏的全部舔到。全部舔着、吸着、品尝着。也想尝尝蛋蛋的味道。但是，想爱抚到蛋蛋的话衣服有些碍事。

“稍微让开点。”

在我一个劲的拽着裤子的时候，宗方按着我的额头，把我紧贴着他股间不放的脸推开。我眯着眼向上看去，对上宗方苦笑的视线。

“脱掉的话更方便吧。老实等着。”

那就没办法了，只能中断口交。被命令“等着”的这段时间里，我伸着舌头忘了闭上嘴，凝视着宗方脱掉衣服的样子。脱掉裤子跟内裤只不过是几十秒的时间，我却等不及了。

“可以了。”

终于收到了“好”的信号，我贪婪得像饥饿的狗一样，捧在手掌上的袋子用嘴唇抿着，轻轻地吸着。只射了一次的蛋蛋仍然很有活力，里面好像还很满的样子。

摩擦着疼痛的大腿根，嘴上又吸回到竿部。往里吸的同时脸前后摆动着，啾啵啾啵，响起下流的声音。技巧之类的什么都没有，但是好像也让人相当有感觉。那个在舌头上圆滚滚的顺利地变大变硬。吮吸从铃口渗出的露水，有点咸又很美味。

“嗯唔……呋、呣……嗯哦……嗯嗯！？”

我正在忘我地口交时，突然头被向后拉。失去了心爱的肉块，空虚地张着的双唇间舌头转动地伸出去。

“别欺负我了……”

“没欺负你。”

颇有怨气地说着，瞪了我一眼，宗方抚摸着我的头，不觉得他自己的态度有什么问题。他擦着我满是体液的嘴角，把我仰面推倒，抬起一条腿，手指滑入露出来的屁穴。

“啊”

“口交也很好，但还是想在这边出来。”

“嗯、嗯嗯……♡”

三根手指插入已经松软的后穴，咕啾咕啾地搅动。这么一来，对口内射精的留恋也一点不剩了。

“快点插进来……”

无法再忍下去地求他，宗方刚领会就点头了。从脱掉的裤子口袋里拿出新的安全套要戴上。我握住宗方的手，摇头。

“不用戴了。”

“但是……”

对不可能怀孕的男同性恋来说，从卫生角度考虑也还是戴着安全套比较好。也是考虑到我的身体负担的问题吧，宗方没有立即同意。不过现在对我来说没有比“被宗方不戴套地艹的愉悦”更重要的事了。

“不戴套绝对更爽。”

把宗方的担心放在一边，不顾羞耻地下流地诱惑着。听到我的话，宗方的眉毛突然地抽动了一下。这个反应不错。还要再推一把，我进一步地诱惑着。

“我的这里，不想用你的精液涂满吗……？”

手扶上自己抬起的一条腿，另一只手把后穴撑开。伸出舌头舔着嘴唇，用挑拨的视线投向他，宗方“呿”的一声，和他优雅的外表毫不相称地咂舌。像是打消了什么念头一样深深地吐了口气，嘴角向上吊起。像是食肉兽一样狰狞的笑容，让我心中下流的期待沸腾了起来。

间不容发地推开我撑开后穴的手，抓住抬起的腿的膝窝。‘啊’这么想的时候已经舒服得不行地被那个东西深深地贯穿了。

“啊啊……啊……啊……啊……♡”

从头顶到脚趾尖、舌尖都颤抖地痉挛着。耳孔像是罩着一层膜一样，宗方的呼吸声听起来变得遥远。

咕嘟咕嘟，只是去掉了一层薄膜而已，却能感觉到滚烫的雄性的温度比刚才还要热得多。更重要的是，精神上的充实感简直太厉害了。就在这同时，从铃口漏出的汁液已经涂满我的腹部，只是想到这件事就甜美的高潮了。细小的绝顶的波浪毫无断绝地涌来，几乎就是所谓的连续高潮之类的东西。

“好、热……♡ 肉棒、好热……啊、嗯唔♡”

胡言乱语一样地把感觉到的热度和快感表达出来，于是嘴唇被夺去，像是在说着“你别再说了”。激烈地贪求着，到了无法呼吸的地步，连接的腰部擅自摇动起来。改变了插入的角度，弱点的地方‘咕啾’地被剜搅着，同时肉棒摩擦着宗方坚硬的腹肌，达到狂喜的顶点。

“~~~、~~~♡ ”

在两人腹部之间‘biu噜biu噜’地吐出灼热，把能射出的全射完后，软绵绵地软下来了。这段时间里也一直舔舐着我的口内，喘息基本都被吸入了宗方的双唇之间。

“……真是收到了不得了的礼物啊。”

终于嘴唇被解放了，宗方苦笑地说着。‘本来觉得能老实地让我抱就够好的了，没想到会这么积极地渴求。’他应该是这个意思吧。但是，过度的快乐让我像是磕了药一样，脑子变成了花田，失去了理解宗方的话的能力。不过，变傻的脑袋模糊地想着，“说起来，刚把‘礼物’交给他的时候就应该说的，却被我忘掉了”。

“宗方a……生日、快乐e……”

黏乎乎地融化了的无法好好发音的舌头，口齿不清地说。宗方破颜一笑，牵起我抓着床单的手。

“谢谢你，逆藏。这是我人生中最棒的礼物了。”

“嗯……♡”

‘啾’地被亲吻了指尖，肩膀颤抖地跳动。

“只是这样就有感觉了？”

“嗯……被宗方摸的话……不管哪里、都很舒服……”

“那么、这里怎么样？”

“啊啊啊啊啊♡”

变得敏感的乳头被捏住，预想之外的有感觉。像是很喜欢我的反应，宗方就那么继续搓捻着乳头。

“你的胸很敏感呐……唔、夹得好紧……”

“嗯啊啊、只有胸、部一边……啊嗯……被弄的、话……♡”

用指尖弹拨、刮擦抓挠、用指腹磨蹭碾压，随心所欲地玩弄突起的东西。胸部被爱抚地我像女人那样的有感觉、喘息出声，里面起伏翻腾着。胸部变得舒服了的时候，里面也会绞紧，粘膜缠紧肉棒，更加实际地感觉到无套的雄性的质感，于是快感倍增。明明觉得已经不可能有比这还要强的了，这样的快感却看不到尽头，只会让人发狂。

“啊、啊♡ 鸡鸡再、鸡鸡再全都插进来♡”

“这样、吗……？”

“啊啊啊啊♡ 那、里……♡”

被对准最深处猛烈地抽插，我愉悦得哭出来。假阳具够不到的地方也有性感带，现在被真正的肉棒插到才第一次知道。虽然也感觉到内脏被挤压的痛苦，但是被加强了受虐的嗜好，反而更加上瘾。

“那里、还要、啊……全部……啊啊……鸡鸡全部都填满♡”

宗方摆动腰部的同时，自己的身体也迎合着扭动起伏。一心只想尽可能接受宗方的肉棒赐予的更多的刺激，彻底地暴露出了淫乱的自己的欲望。

“这么喜欢我的这个吗。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……♡”

宗方在抱我的同时把我的一条腿扛到肩上，阴毛摩擦着屁股的程度深深插到尽头，就顶在那里转动腰部。将龟头吞吃进去的狭窄处被弄得一塌糊涂，我的鸡鸡虽然没有勃起却吐出了汁液。少量白浊的液体黏乎乎地、没什么劲头地流出来，怎么也止不住，像是坏掉的水龙头。

“哈啊哈啊……♡ 啊、喜、喜欢……这个肉棒、喜欢……♡”

“那我呢？”

“更喜欢……啊、啊啊啊啊♡”

没有更深地思考而反射性地回答，深埋在体内的肉块蓦地一下子变大。正在我惊讶于居然还能变大的时候，舌头像被啃咬着，肚子里面全部被彻底地激烈地侵犯了。粗长的肉棒每次活塞运动从入口到最深处、腹部的各个角落都玩弄到底。单纯的抽插就已经非常舒服了。

“宗方的鸡鸡、啊、哈嗯……好大……♡啊啊啊……啊……鸡鸡要从嘴里穿出来了♡”

大叫着莫名其妙的话，一边抓住床单想要稳住身体。但是手没能马上松开，于是回头催促地看向宗方。宗方紧紧抱着我，从单脚抬起转换到正常位。腰部撞击的声音变得更加密集。像是要挖到最深处一样的绵密地穿刺着，全身酥麻的紧张感在四处游走。感觉到又将会有一大波快感的预兆，我紧紧抱住他宽厚的背部。

“逆藏……”

“啊、哈啊、嗯啊……？”

“差不多、要射了……可以吗？”

听到他的低语，猛地颤抖了一下。就这样继续下去，宗方就会射在我的里面了。刚才看到的用完的安全套里的精液，像那样的会在我的肚子里。我想要被弄成那样吗，根本不用问吧？

代替回答，双脚环住宗方的腰，把四肢全部用上紧紧地抱住宗方。只用这个动作，我的愿望应该已经十二分地传达到了。

“逆藏……！”

“啊啊、啊、啊嗯……啊、啊、啊……啊啊啊啊♡”

多次强力地挖掘，铃口和最深处的肉壁完美地嵌合到一起时，阳具噗通噗通地不断地搏动。肚子里被一股热流浇灌，像是要从内侧开始融化一样。无暇顾及自己的腕力紧紧抱住宗方，陶醉在被所爱的男人的种汁注满的感觉之中。

“……啊……宗、方……啊……♡”

“我爱你……”

“嗯……♡”

相互拥抱着满是汗水的身体，舌头纠缠着。唾液、汗水、肠液和精液，所有体液混合在了一起。

性爱真是太厉害了。太过舒服了，太过幸福了，已经无法回到不了解这种行为时的自己了。

“摆出这么可爱的脸……”

一味地感觉到快感、一味地呻吟，宗方怜爱地抚摸着黏乎乎地沾着各种汁液的我的脸颊。是不是因为被激烈地抱了所以身心都变成雌性了，平常会觉得意外的“可爱”的评价，现在只让我觉得高兴。

“再来一些、可以吗？”

被这么要求的同时，应该已经到了极限的身体擅自地打开了。里面融化了，肉筒慢慢地蠕动着。身体比起自己的意志反而更顺从宗方的意志，已经完全变成将贞操献给的那个男人的所有物了。

这之后也不断地继续着，直到我失去意识……失去意识后也持续着。做了那么久，第二天当然是一副惨状。从睁开眼的瞬间开始，我全身的肌肉和喉咙都疼得不行，甚至没法从床上起来的狼狈。不过比起身体的疼痛，更痛苦的是脑内浮现的昨夜自身的痴态。

干脆杀了我吧，抱着这样的心情我从头部开始披着被子团成一团。在我前方的宗方说着，“没什么好害羞的。昨天非常可爱。”完全没有被安慰到。

“……多次经历同样的事的话羞耻心就会被麻痹了吧？”

在床上固守不出时听到了这句可怕的自言自语，真希望是听错了。

不讨厌被宗方抱，不如说……身体已经变得没有宗方的那个就活不下去了。如果能在被宗方抱的时候不那么狂乱，鸡鸡也能更有耐性的话就最好了。不过我是会变成那样呢，还是会像宗方说的失去羞耻心于是彻底的堕落呢？现在的我还无法知晓。

END


End file.
